Did you ever think
by SoftballVollyballSwimmingGirl
Summary: When kelsi falls head over heels into Troy, and something truely magical happens, did you ever think it could? read to find out! First one so plz be nice! R
1. Chapter 1

'Looks like just another day...' Kelsi thought to herself.

'Why me? Why is my life so boring? I'm the pianist for cryin' out loud! Nobody can have me because eveyone around here has a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I'm the only one that doesn't. It is just not fair'

Little did she know someone was watching her...


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, are you okay?" Chad asked his best friend Troy.

"Yeah, Yeah...I'm...okay..."

"Are you sure, cuz you don't look it?" He inquired.

"I'm fine, but who am I dating again?"

"Duh!" Chad whacked him on the back of the head. "Gabby! You told me last period you were planning to propose!" he shuddered, "Wow. marriage really gets to people, ya know?"

"What did you say?" Troy said, suddenly pulled from his daydream.

"Dude, are you sure you're ok?" Chad asked a third time.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm FINE!"

"Okay, well we have to head for the _theatere_, as Sharpay and Ryan say, for drama with Mrs. Darbus. I still have no clue how you sucked me into that one, but... TROY!"

"WHAT?"

"Let's go...NOW!"

"FINE." Troy said reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Squeak_

"Ugh," Kelsi said to no one in particular, "Ihave GOT to get that locker fixed!"

As she turned around she bumped into the most beautiful, gorgeous, hottest guy in the world... Troy Bolton. Kelsi had had a HUGE crush on him since the first grade when he told her that he liked how sharp her crayons were. All the time after that she could imagine being Mrs. Kelsi Bolton. One day though, everything changed. Finally when she thought she had worked up enough courage to ask him if he wanted to do something sometime, Gabriella came and almost immediatly became Troy's girlfriend. Granted that she and Gabriella are exteremely close now,but still.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked

"Uhhhhhh... I gotta go..." she stammered and took off with tears in her eyes, unable to process what just happeed without passing out.

"What the heck?" Troy asked Chad.

"I have no idea but it might be that-" Chad was cut off by the worst teacher at East High, in his opinion.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth. Perhaps you two can discuss this matter in detention later." Mrs. Darbus said sarcastically.

"But what did we do this time?" Chad whinned.

"You are both 15 miutes late to my class, for the second time I believe I shall add."

"Sorry Mrs. Darbus, but we just ran into Kelsi and-"

"I believe that's enough from you Mr. Danforth. Now march yourself straight to my class and stop making up lies. Kelsi is currently in my class so don't you DARE drag her into it. Understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Darbus." Troy and Chad replied in unison.

"Good. Now let's go."

And together the boys walked in shame, wondering how the heck Kelsi did it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:** Sorry about the delay. Ya see, the big double blizzard hit about four days ago and I just ran out of battery when we lost power. I know I promised some people that a chapter would be posted by Saturday, but obvously that didn't happen, so here it is. I would also like to thank xoThanksForTheMemoriesxo for all the help. Please R&R. I would love to here what you think! Chio!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't :(**

**Kelsi sat at the piano, her mind absorbing and proccessing what had happened earlier. 'Okay,' she thought to herself, 'Either he was just being polite, or he genuinely cares about me in that way. That makes no sense though because he is dating Gabby, and there is some buzz going around that he is planning to propose...' She sighed, 'Must be nice having someone love you...'**

**Meanwhile in the gym...**

**"Dude, you okay?" Chad asked Troy during basketball practice.**

**"Yeah..." was the** response** he got back for probably the fifth time today.**

**"Cuz your head's not in the game right now. Worried about..." he shuddered, "Proposing?"**

**"Nah, it's just..." 'How do I ask him for help without letting on that I like Kelsi? Oh, wait, I know...,' "Have you ever read the story 'Confused'?" Troy asked.**

**"Uhhh... no." Chad answered, "I don't read."**

**"Well, it goes like this," Troy took a deep breath and prayed silently that Chad would believe him...**


End file.
